


Come Light the Menorah

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: #Avalance 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon, #SaraAva2018WinterFluffAThon, F/F, The Sharpe-Lance family is a Chrismukkah family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Sara stumbles upon Ava unpacking her Hanukkah decorations.





	Come Light the Menorah

**Come Light the Menorah**

It’s a few days before the first night of Hanukkah and Ava finds herself carefully unpacking her menorah, a gift from Gary all those years ago when she first started celebrating the holiday. She had plenty of memories of Christmas as kid with her fake parents, but for the entire time that she had been working at the Bureau, she never actually went home for Christmas, but she always went home with Gary for the first night of Hanukkah.

Gary’s large and boisterous, but amazingly kind family invited her every year and she loved it. For just a little bit, she could feel like she belonged somewhere. So now every year she celebrates Hanukkah.

She looked down at the menorah in her hands. It was silver plated and in need of a good polishing. The candles were still in the decoration box she took out of storage, white and plain, not like the colored ones the Greens liked to use. The Shamash, the helper candle, was the only candle that wasn’t white. It was a nice pale blue color.

Also sitting in the box was a small pile of dreidels, some more ornate than others. She would need to remember to buy some gelt, as well as some things to make latkes with, and sufganiyot from that one bakery she likes.

She reached for the cloth and the silver polish that she had set out before taking out the decoration box. She dabbed the cloth in the polish and set to work humming, _Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah_ quietly as she did. She chuckled a little to herself once she realized she was humming and then carried on.

“What’s this,” said a voice behind her. She startled, but managed not to drop anything.

She turned around to find Sara regarding her curiously, head tilted in a way that made the other woman look impossibly cute.

“Oh this?” She looked down at the menorah and then back at Sara who was still watching her with interest.

They had never really discussed what they were going to do for the holidays, other than celebrate Sara’s birthday. Things had been so busy lately. It just never came up and maybe deep down Ava was nervous that Sara would only want to celebrate Christmas. She knows she’s being stupid because Sara loves her and would definitely be willing to take part in any tradition with her, but there was just that small bit of insecurity that still lingered.

“I’m just getting things ready for Hanukkah. The first night starts in a few days,” she says without taking her eyes off the menorah in her hands.

“Oh.” Sara said, like she got it. Like she put all the pieces together.

She looked up at Sara finally and could see understanding reflected in those Caribbean blue eyes.

“Yeah. It’s just that all this time that I’ve been at the Time Bureau, I’ve never really went home for Christmas. Not that I ever really had a home,” she muttered bitterly and then was grateful for when Sara reached out and squeezed her arm, keeping her from slipping into that dark place.

She took a breath and continued. “But every year Gary would invite me to celebrate the first night of Hanukkah with his family. They were all really nice to me. His Aunt Stacy and Uncle Will are the best and he’s got a whole bunch of other uncles and aunts and an insane amount of cousins and there’s just kids running around everywhere,” she finished, just a little breathless.

“And Gary’s parents?” Sara prompted.

Her hands paused in their polishing. “Gary lost his parents when he was 10. Car crash. He doesn’t like to talk about it,” she said, a hint of warning in her voice.

Sara nodded. Her girlfriend knew how protective she could be of Gray sometimes.

“Poor Gary.”

“Yeah.” She adjusted her grip on the cloth and resumed polishing. “Well, anyways celebrating Hanukkah are my only real memories of celebrating a holiday around this time. I guess I’ve never actually celebrated Christmas now that I think about it.”

She held up the menorah to inspect her work. “This just feels right. I know I’m not actually….Well, I’m not really anything am I, being a clone and all? But I feel more connected to this,” she says waving the menorah a little, “than I do to some…I don’t know…baby in a manger.”

Sara seemed to be taking in her words and mulling them over. The captain moved forward to peek into the decoration box. She watched anxiously as the Sara picked up a candle, and then one of the dreidels, a simple carved wooden one.

“Maybe we could celebrate together this year?” She asked tentatively.

Sara put down the dreidel she had been fiddling with, looked at her searchingly for a moment, and then smiled.

“Of course, baby. If this is important to you, then it’s important to me.”

She couldn’t help the grin that broke out on her face. “Really?”

“Really.” Sara assured her and then paused, “Can we still celebrate Christmas too?”

Ava put down her menorah so she could wrap her arms around Sara’s waist and draw her to her. “And miss out on my chance to spoil you with gifts?”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You do that anyway.”

“Cause you’re a princess and you deserve it,” she said, ending the sentence with a quick kiss.

Sara pushed at her playfully. “You’re embarrassing me here, Sharpe. You’re ruining my badass persona.”

“I think you did that to yourself, when you started to wear those fuzzy pink slippers around the house.”

“Hey,” Sara said indignantly, giving her a little slap. “They’re really comfortable, okay?”

“If you say so, babe.”

0oo0oo0

On the first night of Hanukkah, she took Sara home to Gary’s family. The Greens teased her all night about it and somehow managed to bring up embarrassing stories about her. She couldn’t get Sara to stop laughing and had no choice but to join her. On the third night, she invited the Legends over including the newest member Nora. Gary and Mona were also invited, of course.

They were having a great time. Before lighting the candles, Gary and her said the blessings and to her surprise Sara joined them, Hebrew rolling of her tongue like she had been speaking it her whole life. They let Ray light the candles because he was so excited about it and Nate gave them all an in-depth history of the celebration of Hanukkah.

She leaned back against her kitchen counter and just took it all in. Sara was spreading apple sauce on what was probably her 100th latke. Ray had his arm wrapped around Nora as they listened to Mona tell some tale excitedly. Mick was drinking and not even pretending to listen to Mona. The rest of the gang, Gary, Constantine, Zari, and Charlie, were sitting on the floor around her coffee table playing dreidel.

She watched Gary awkwardly try to flirt with Constantine and couldn’t help but smile. Gary was definitely persistent, she’d give him that. Her attention moved to Zari next, as the hacker let out an exclamation of frustration when Charlie spun the dreidel and it landed on gimel. The new legend stuck her tongue out at Zari and then proceeded to sweep the whole pot of gelt off the table and into her lap.

Charlie grinned at the hacker and held up a chocolate coin. “Cheer up love, if you’re a good girl, I’ll think about letting you have one coin.”

Zari made a grab for the coin, but Charlie was quicker.

She laughed and then turned to look across the counter where Sara was currently still stuffing her cute little face with latkes.

“Save some for the rest of us,” she joked.

Sara rolled her eyes but made her way over to her with plate still in hand. “You having fun?” the other woman asked.

She put an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her closer. “Yeah. This might be the best Hanukkah I’ve ever had.”

She pressed a kiss into Sara’s soft hair and then continued to watch the scene in front of her feeling both happy and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't actually celebrate Hanukkah. So if I'm off about something, shout at me. I have some friends that celebrate it and I did some googling, watched some youtube videos, and tried to essentially learn me a thing. I just feel like Hanukkah gets overpowered by the barrage of Christmas stories and movies during this season. I just wanted to put some more Hanukkah related content out there. So anyways Happy Hanukkah guys!


End file.
